Help me find a way
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Harry is going out with Cho, but something happens and Harry finds out. He turns to Hermione for comfrot. ~*~ One Shot ~*~ Song Fic. Swing, Swing- All American Rejects


Hey guys. This is not a D/G, this is a H/Hr. There may be some D/G. Okay and it's a songfic. The song Swing, Swing- All American Rejects  
  
Disclaimer: Okay. You guys know how this goes. I don't own anything. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Help me find a way  
  
Days swiftly come and go  
  
I'm dreaming of her  
  
She's seeing other guys  
  
Emotions they stir  
  
Harry sat in the library and thought about what he saw. Cho was cheating on him with 3 guys. * What a bitch! * Harry was so pissed off. He thought she loved him. He was gonna cry. He also yelled at his best friend because she was telling him the truth. He was so blind that he couldn't see it.  
  
The sun is gone  
  
The nights are long  
  
He had to apologies to Hermione. She meant the world to him and he didn't want to ruin her friendship. Harry started to search for her when he saw Cho around the corner making about with Ron. Officially, Harry and Cho hadn't broken up yet so she was still cheating on him. And with his other best friend. That suck. Harry walked up to Ron.  
  
"Ron what the hell are you doing kissing my girlfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, she came on to me. I swear. I would never do anything like that to you." Ron said.  
  
"I know Ron. I caught Cho red-handed this morning. She was kissing Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seams Finnigthan." Harry said looking at her with disgust.  
  
And I am left while the tears fall  
  
"That is not true." Cho said. Harry looked at her.  
  
"Yes it is. Don't lie Cho." Harry said. "I know your cheating so you know what, we're over." Cho looked at him.  
  
"No Harry. You can't dump me." Cho cried.  
  
Did you think that I would cry on the phone?  
  
Do you know what it feels like being alone?  
  
"You have played me for way to long Cho. You and your little lies." Harry said. Harry reached for the neckleace around his neck.  
  
"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Cho screamed. He threw the neckleace at her.  
  
"Watch me." Harry said. Ron was already gone and Harry headed back to the dormitory sad. He did love Cho.  
  
"Oh hello Harry. What's wrong?" It was Hermione.  
  
"I just broke up with Cho." Harry said.  
  
I'll find someone new  
  
"Oh Harry I am so sorry. So you thought about what I said. About how I told you she cheated on you." Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes Hermione and I am sorry I yelled at you and doubted you." Harry said.  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of my heart  
  
Is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way to  
  
Carry on again.  
  
"Oh Harry that is okay. The muggles call it denial. You knew it was true but you didn't want to believe it." Hermione said. Harry smiled.  
  
"You're my best friend, you know that." Harry said leaning into her.  
  
Wish cast into the sky  
  
I'm moving on  
  
Harry and Hermione leaned into each other and kissed. Harry moved his hands to Hermione face and caressed her cheeks. Hermione smiled. She ran her hands threw Harry's jet black.  
  
"Harry, I wanted this a long time. But you asked Cho out and I cried." Hermione said looking at her hands. Harry felt guilty. Her was a girl, one who was smart, beautiful, funny, and most of all she liked him. Harry was an idiot. He did fall in love with Cho but he had been love with Hermione since the first time he met her.  
  
"Hermione, I was wrong. I didn't know what I wanted deep in my heart. Cho was a fantasy. She played me and you warned me." Harry said. Hermione looked up.  
  
"You are the one I want." Harry said. She had a tear in her eye and Harry wiped it off her cheek. "I love you Hermione Granger."  
  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
  
She knows I was wrong  
  
"I love you Harry Potter!" Hermione kissed him.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Cho yelled from the corner.  
  
"Cho this is getting really old. You cheated on me. And it is getting old. This relationship is over." Harry said and Cho walked off.  
  
The notes are old  
  
They bend  
  
They fold  
  
And so do I to a new love.  
  
Harry and Hermione worked threw their relationship and married shortly after Graduation. They had a double wedding with Draco and Ginny.  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of my heart  
  
Is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way to  
  
Carry on again.  
  
Harry and Hermione moved into a big house next to Draco and Ginny on one side and Ron and Lavender on the other. Harry and Hermione have alittle boy named Matthew who was jet black jet hair and blue eyes. (A/N: I am not sure what color eyes Hermione has.) They have a little girl named Lily and she has brown hair and green eyes. Matthew is a best friend with Brandon. Brandon is Draco and Ginny's son. They also have a little girl named Amy.  
  
Bury me (You thought your problems were gone.)  
  
Carry me (Away away away...)  
  
Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of my heart  
  
Is crushed by a former love  
  
Can you help me find a way to  
  
Carry on again. 


End file.
